Aprendiendo de nuevo
by CullenAlice191
Summary: Fanfic de Damon Salvatore The vampire diaries .
1. Chapter 1

Es la primera vez que escribo un Fanfic y espero estar a la altura ^^.

Esta historia está basada en la serie de televisión The vampire diaries (Crónicas vampíricas), del libro del mismo nombre.

* * *

Era tarde. La última vez que había mirado el móvil eran las cuatro y media de la madrugada, y de eso ya hacía un rato. Pero hoy la hora no importaba: era sábado.

Solté una pequeña risa al recordar la llamada que mi mejor amiga Alyssa me había hecho esta mañana. "Sábado, sábado. Hoy es sábado" Había canturreado ella, como lo hacen en el anuncio de un lujoso coche, cuando yo contesté el teléfono.

-¡Sara!

Di un respingo y unas gotas del vodka que tenía en la mano se cayeron al suelo cuando Alyssa me gritó al oído.

-¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunté acercándome a ella por culpa de la alta música del local.

-Te está mirando, te está mirando, ¡te está miraando!- Dijo exaltada por el alcohol y la emoción.

Tardé unos segundos en entender de qué hablaba.

Miré rápidamente hacia la barra y mi corazón se aceleró exageradamente cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron y pude ver como en su cara aparecía una perfecta y pícara sonrisa.

Desvié la mirada hacia otro lado, algo avergonzada.

Seguí bailando, intentando no mirar en su dirección pero sin poder evitar observarlo de reojo.

Atónita, vi por el rabillo de ojo como se acercaba a nosotras siguiendo el ritmo de la música y con un toque chulesco.

Me di media vuelta, intentando pensar que él no venía hacia nosotras, pero al cabo de unos segundos una fría mano me agarró del brazo con delicadeza.

Miré a Aly, cuyos ojos ahora parecían platos por la sorpresa. Alarmada, me giré de nuevo y atónita, descubrí que era él el que me agarraba y me sonreía.

Debía tener unos veinte años, medía alrededor de 1,80m lo cual hacía que me sintiera ridículamente pequeña a si lado, yo medía 1,56m.

Se acercó lentamente a mí.

-¿Te gustaría bailar?- Me preguntó al oído con un toque seductor en la voz.

Mi corazón, que en esos momentos quería salir de mi pecho e ir con él, latía más rápido que nunca.

Asentí, sin pensar, y comenzamos a bailar.

Sus ojos, de un maravilloso azul claro, no se apartaban de mí y su perfecto y musculado cuerpo cada vez de acercaba más al mío. Entre el fuerte olor a alcohol que reinaba en la sala pude distinguir un aroma irresistible y embriagador que provenía de mi desconocido compañero de baile.

Después de varios bailes seguidos la cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas. El ambiente cargado, la música alta, beber un poco más de la cuenta y las fuertes luces hacían que me sintiera sofocada, mareada y me faltara el aire. Él lo notó, me tomó de la mano y, abriéndose paso entre toda la gente, me llevó hasta la salida.

Una vez que estuvimos fuera no se detuvo hasta que nos alejamos unos metros del ruido y la gente.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó con amabilidad.

Allí dentro no había podido apreciar lo perfecta, masculina e irresistiblemente seductora que resulta su voz.

-Sí, gracias por sacarme de ahí.- Dije algo tímida.- Me llamo Sara.

-Yo Damon.- Se presentó sonriendo de nuevo.


	2. Chapter 2

Todavía no me puedo creer que ya solo me quede un exaaamen!^^ Soy feliz xDD

Primero de todo: **Kiss92**, GRACIAS!

Y segundo: este capítulo va dedicado a mi mejor amiga, que hoy es su cumpleaños (:

PD: soy taaaan cafre en esto de la tecnología que no sé como añadir este capítulo a la historia sin que quede como una historia a parte :S

* * *

Sin saber muy bien como había llegado a esta situación, me encontraba en la puerta de entrada de la casa de Damon.

Sus manos se aferraban a mi cintura mientras sus labios besaban con deseo y experiencia los míos.

Cerró la puerta empujándola con un pie sin apartarse ni un centímetro de mí y sin el más mínimo esfuerzo me cogió en brazos como se coge a un niño pequeño. Apreté las piernas alrededor de su cintura .

En realidad no me creía lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Era posible que un Dios como él existiera? Y si existía... ¿Era posible que se fijara en mí?

Una de sus frías manos intentando bajar la cremallera de mi corto vestido me desvió de cualquier pensamiento.

Hundí los dedos en su suave y oscuro cabello.

Continuó andado, probablemente hacia su habitación, pero los besos no cesaron.

Por fin llegamos al lugar que él andaba buscando y cerró la puerta con un pie tal y como había hecho antes.

Sentía como mi respiración se iba agitando y el calor comenzaba a inundarme.

Me bajó de nuevo al suelo, y con gran agilidad se deshizo de mi vestido, tirándolo al suelo.

Se separó unos centímetros y me miró, como examinándome. El escrutinio que hizo de mi cuerpo solo consiguió que mi excitación aumentara. Curvó sus maravillosos labios con una pequeña y pícara sonrisa y se pegó de nuevo a mí.

Con algo de urgencia, me apoderé de su camiseta y se la quité. Debajo de la tela me encontré con más de lo mismo: perfección.

Me puse de puntillas y enrosqué los brazos al rededor de su cuello intentando acortar la distancia que separaba nuestros labios. Él pareció entender mi mensaje y me besó de nuevo.

Lo empujé con delicadeza sobre la cama. No es que tuviera mucha fuerza, pero no quería ser bruta y parecer desesperada.

Me senté a horcajadas sobre él y le desabroché el pantalón. Se lo quitó y se colocó él encima de mí.

Comenzó a besarme el cuello y mi respiración se agitó todavía más.

-Damon.- Gemí cuando continuó besándome el escote.

Con rapidez se deshizo de mi sujetador. Besó mis pechos con delicadeza mientras mis gemidos aumentaban.

Repitió el recorrido anterior pero al contrario: fue subiendo con besos desde el cuello hasta los labios.

Con el dedo de una mano fue acariciándome el costado hasta tomarse con el borde de mis braguitas.

Recorrió el borde con el dedo y después metió la mano, acariciando mi sexo de forma rítmica.

Después, agarró las braguitas y fue bajándolas poco a poco, deshaciéndose así de la última prenda de ropa que cubría mi cuerpo.

En ese momento un úncio pensamiento rondó mi cabeza: "Si esto es un sueño, por favor, no quiero despertarme".


	3. Chapter 3

Abrí los ojos poco a poco y los cerré de golpe cuando la luz del sol los golpeó como puños.

Me sentía débil y cansada.

Abrí de nuevo los ojos, más despacio, y parpadeé un par de veces hasta que se acostumbraron a la claridad del día.

Miré a mi alrededor sin moverme y la felicidad se adueñó de mi: lo de la noche anterior no había sido un sueño. Estaba en una habitación que no era la mía y tampoco la de Alyssa.

Estaba dando saltos de alegría en mi interior cuando un mal pensamiento se apoderó de mi cabeza. ¿Y si estaba en casa de un chico, pero no era Damon? ¿Y si me había enrollado con un psicópata o algo parecido? ¿O si era horrible o se duchaba una vez al mes?

Respiré hondo, ahora parecía yo la psicópata, e intenté relajarme, decidida a darme la vuelta y ver quién estaba a mi lado en la cama.

-Menos mal, empezaba a preocuparme.- Dijo con tono despreocupado su perfecta voz a mi espalda.

Quería darme la vuelta y abrazarlo con fuerza, no solo porque era verdad lo que había ocurrido, si no por oler tan bien, ducharse todos los días y , aparentemente, no ser un psicópata.

Di media la vuelta con más lentitud de la que deseaba y lo vi allí, a mi lado, tan perfecto como lo recordaba y con una de sus maravillosas cejas alzada.

Miraba algo con atención, pero la sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro. Intenté seguir la dirección de su mirada y me di cuenta de que lo que observaba era a mí, mi cuello. El cuello... Sentí un agudo pinchazo en el cuello, seguidos por un fuerte escozor.

Alarmada, me llevé la mano a donde me dolía. Ahogué un grito cuando noté una marca debajo de mis dedos, pero no podía entender qué era o por qué la tenía.

-No recuerdas lo que pasó anoche, ¿no?- Preguntó él, alzando la otra ceja.

Su sonrisa y su mirada comenzaban a inquietarme. ¿Qué había ocurrido?

Intenté espabilar el cerebro y hacer memoria. Recordaba sus besos, sus heladas caricias... pero todo estaba muy borroso y confuso.

-Más o menos.- Contesté con un hilo de voz.

Suspiró, pero su sonrisa de superioridad no desaparecía.

_¡__Mierda, mierda, mierda! Que me he enrollado con el psic__ó__pata..._

-Te desmallaste.

¿Me desmallé?

-¿Qué es lo de el cuello?- Pregunté con la voz ronca y después carraspeé, intentando aclarármela.

Mi mano todavía descansaba sobre la herida, como si tuviera que sujetarla para que no se cayera.

-Ah, eso. Te mordí.- Contestó utilizando otra vez ese tono de tan despreocupado e irritante, como si no le diera importancia a haberme mordido.

_El psic__ó__pata, el psic__ó__pata, el psic__ó__pata._

Me repetía una y otra vez mi cabeza.

Mi corazón latía desbocado.

-¿Que qué?- Pregunté intentando mantener la calma.

-¿Has leído o visto algo sobre vampiros? Porque eso nos ahorraría bastante tiempo...

Una risita salió de mi interior sonando histérica.

-¿En serio esperas que me crea que eres un vampiro?- Dije alzando la voz.

Me levanté de la cama tambaleándome un poco y comencé a buscar mi ropa, que estaba desperdigada por toda la habitación.

Damon suspiró, aunque parecía divertido con la situación.

-Ayer, después de... divertirnos juntos- Comenzó a decir con un tono sugerente.- Te mordí. Y creo que me pasé bebiendo tu sangre, porque te desmallaste.

De nuevo me reí.

-Vale, suponiendo que no estés loco ni seas ningún psicópata, que dices la verdad y eres un vampiro, ¿no debería convertirme yo también en uno con tus mordiscos?- Le pregunté mientras recogía uno de mis zapatos de debajo de la cama.

Si él insistía en eso de que era un vampiro le pondría a prueba. Le haría preguntas para divertirme un rato y saber que contestaba. Además, según decían, a los locos siempre se les da la razón.

-No debes creerte todo lo que lees.

Saqué la cabeza de debajo de la cama y lo miré con incredulidad e indignación.

-No debo creerme todo lo que leo, está claro, pero ¿debo creer a un desconocido con pinta de arrogante que me dice que es un vampiro?

Se rió, como si mis palabras le resbalaran.

-Si el desconocido es tan guapo como yo, entonces sí.


	4. Chapter 4

Abrí la puerta de casa bajo la atenta mirada de Damon desde el coche, estaba segura. Podía sentir sus ojos posados en mí. ¿Por qué ocurre eso?, ¿por qué cuando alguien te mira, aunque tú no lo veas, te sientes observado? o ¿por qué cuando miras a alguien a los pocos segundos esa persona también te mira?

Sacudí ligeramente la cabeza al darme cuenta del poco sentido que tenía pensar en eso ahora...

Entré en casa y cerré la puerta a mi espalda sin volverme para mirarlo a él.

Todo estaba a oscuras a pesar de la hora que era ya. Las persianas estaban bajadas y las luces apagadas.

- ¡Hola!- Exclamé.

Me quedé callada atendiendo a una posible respuesta que no se produjo, en su lugar el gato apareció corriendo con la cola en alto y frotó el lomo contra mis piernas al mismo tiempo que emitía un dulce y suave maullido: tenía hambre.

Me agaché a su lado y dejé el pequeño bolso y las llaves en el suelo. Agarré a Lovely, el gato, por la peluda barriguita y lo alcé en el aire al mismo tiempo que me levantaba.

- Hola cielo.- Susurré con cariñ era una de las muchas cosas raras de mi vida, me gustaba hablar con el gato.

Él acercó su cara a la mía y empezó a olfatearmela mientras yo caminaba hacia la cocina.

Solté una pequeña risita cuando sus suaves bigotes me rozaron la cara.

Al llegar a la cocina encendí la luz con el codo, como pude, y dejé bajar a mi pequeño amiguito que calló al suelo saltando con elegancia y maullando de nuevo.

Abrí la nevera y cogí una lata de comida para gatos que había empezada. Estaba exactamente igual que como yo la había dejado, mi padre no le había echado comida.

Suspiré, agarré el comedero circular de acero inoxidable y empecé a darle golpes a la lata por la parte trasera para que cayera la comida.

No podía quitármelo de la cabeza, no podía olvidarme de sus ojos... Debía aceptar que mi vida era rara, ¿por qué de todos los tíos que había en la discoteca tuve que elegir al vampiro?

Sí, Damon me había convencido de que era un vampiro, un inmortal, aunque la verdad es que no recordaba cómo lo había hecho.

Lovely empezó a maullar cada vez más fuerte sin parar de frotarse contra mis piernas, empezaba a impacientarse. Después noté como algo biscoso y frío me caía sobre la mano.

- ¡Genial!- Protesté en voz alta al ver que ya me había manchado con la comida de gatos.

Miré la lata para comprobar que ya no quedaba nada más dentro y puse la comida en el suelo. Mi pequeñín corrió entusiasmado hacia ella.

Cogí la lata y la tiré al cubo de la basura intentando evitar que más salsa se derramara.

Miré la mano manchada con una mueca de asco y la acerqué unos centímetros a la nariz. ¡Cómo apestaba! ¿Y se suponía que esto era de pollo?

Corrí hacia el grifo y lo abrí la máximo. Metí la mano bajo en fuerte chorro de agua fría sintiendo asco incluso de echarme jabón en la mano.

Después de unos segundos cerré el grifo y sacudí la mano haciendo que un montón de gotitas saltaran mojándolo todo. Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa y cogí un trapo de cocina limpio.

Envolví la mano en él y froté con cuidado. Dejé el trapo por cualquier sitio de la encimera y caminé de vuelta a la entrada de la casa para coger las cosas que había dejado en el suelo.

De camino fui encendiendo todas las luces que encontraba y cantando con entusiasmo a gritos, me sentía contenta, espléndida.

- It's my liiiife, it's now or neever.- Agarré el bolso y las llaves y subí las escaleras dando saltitos de alegría hasta mi habitación.- I ain't goonna life foreever.

Solté las cosas en el suelo sin ningún cuidado esta vez y me tiré en la cama suspirando.

Antes de que pasaran ni cinco segundos ya me estaba levantando otra vez. No era capaz de dejar de sonreír ni de estarme quieta. Me senté en el borde y me quité los zapatos ayudándome de el pie contrario.

-¡Por fin!- Dije con alivio. ¿Por qué todos los zapatos bonitos hacían taanto daño?

En ese mismo momento escuché una suave música que cada vez sonaba más fuerte _I only gonna break, break your, break, break your heart... _Era mi móvil y agradecí con todas mis fuerzas que sonara porque no me apetecía estar sin nada que hacer y tener que pensar en lo que había pasado por la noche y sobretodo en mi posible locura que me hacía creer en vampiros.

Corrí hacia el bolso que estaba en el suelo y me tropecé con los zapatos, cayéndome al suelo.

- ¡Aay!- Grité apoyando la mejilla en el frío suelo.

Suspiré mientras la música seguía sonando. Estiré una mano todo lo que pude hacia el bolso, lo abrí, cogí el móvil y me quedé mirando a la pantallita.

_Llamada entrante: Aly._

Le di al botón de contestar y después al de el altavoz.

- ¡Sara!- Gritó Alyssa desde el otro lado de la línea con su habitual energía. A veces eso resultaba muy estresante. Dejé el teléfono sobre el suelo con cara de dolor todavía. Sabía que ahora me tocaba aguantar un interrogatorio.- Tienes que contármelo todo.- Exigió.

- Me acabo de caer, creo que me he torcido el tobillo...- Dije con un hilo de voz por si eso conseguía librarme de sus preguntas.

No es que no quisiera contárselo, pero Aly era demasiado buena sacando cosas a la gente que no quiere decir. No iba a contarle que Damon era un vampiro porque se creería que estoy loca, y no la culpo a la pobre por eso. Además ni yo misma estaba segura de eso.

-De eso no...- Protestó tras suspirar.- ¿Cómo se llama?

- Se llama Damon.- Un día normal yo tendría tanto o más entusiamos en contarle todo lo que había ocurrido pero hoy no.

Normalmente era ella la que tenía que contarme estas cosas a mí. No es que yo fuera fea... pero ella era mucho más guapa. Además llamaba mucho más la atención que yo, por lo que todos los chicos se fijaban primero en ella. Era rubia y alta, y tenía una preciosa piel bronceaba que contrastaba con el color de su cabello. También debía admitir que tenía las piernas más increíbles que había visto en mi vida.


	5. Chapter 5

Escuché como su voz seguía hablando pero yo ya había desconectado la mente y no escuchaba sus palabras.

- Aly... te llamo luego, ¿vale?- Sin esperar su respuesta colgué el móvil y me di media vuelta en el suelo apoyando la espalda en éste.

Nuevas preocupaciones aparecieron en el horizonte. ¿Dónde estaba mi padre? Otra de las cosas, a parte de hablar con el gato, que hacía mi vida extraña, diferente y en este caso peor que la de otras personas. Mi padre tenía un problema con el alcohol y cuando volvía a casa después de haber bebido más de la cuenta era mejor que yo no estuviera o pagaría las consecuencias.

Normalmente no era mucho: un par de gritos, insultos y tal vez alguna bofetada. Nunca se lo había contado a nadie porque a pesar de todo él era mi pader y le quería.

Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía diez años y fue entonces cuando empezaron los problemas de mi padre. Llevaba 7 años y algunos meses lidiando con ello y la verdad es que lo llevaba bastante bien.

Suspiré y me quedé unos segundos más en el suelo, mirando hacia el techo.

La alegría de haber conocido a Damon había desaparecido por completo y el agotamiento cada vez hacía más acto de presencia en mi cuerpo.

Cuando estaba por fin decidida a levantarme escuché el ruido de la puerta principal de la casa abriéndose.

- Genial...- Murmuré con ironía.

Lo mejor sería ignorarlo e irme a algún lado mientras él dormía y se le pasaba su asquerosa borrachera.

Al levantarme una especie de pinchazo me taladró con fuerza y fugacidad el cuello. Me agaché para recoger el móvil y mientras lo posaba sobre la mesa escuché unos pasos acercándose a la pureta.

Antes de que me diera tiempo a reaccionar vi como el manillar de la puerta se giraba y la puerta era baierta con frusquedad.

- ¿Dónde has estado?- Exigió saber mi padre con impaciencia y voz hosca.

El fuerte olor alcohol llegaba sin ninguna deficultad desde la puerta y su pinta era lamentable. Caminé unos pasos hacia él.

- Ya te dije que iba a salir por la noche.- Contesté algo vacilante.

No odiaba a mi padre, como muchas personas podían pensar si conocieran mi situación. Él simplemente me daba pena. Estaba destrozando su vida y lo peor es que no era consciente de ello.

Había luchado un millón de veces para que pidiera ayuda para superar su alcoholísmo. Siempre decía que estaba bien y que no necesitaba ayuda porque no tenía ningún problema.

- ¿Dónde has dormido? Sé que no pasaste la noche aquí.- Preguntó de la misma forma de antes. Su voz era áspera y cada día estaba más desgastada.

- Tú tampoco has dormido aquí.- No estaba bien que le contestara así porque sabía que me estaba ganando con eso, pero al parecer mi orgullo todavía no había aprendido eso.

Lo miré directamente a los ojos mientras esperaba su respusta y casi pude ver como éstos se llenaban de furia, rabia y agresividad.

- ¿¡Quién te crees que eras para tratarme así!- Dijo con un grito.- ¡Nadie, tú no eres nadie!

Yo lo observaba con expresión seria sintiendo como con cada palabra mi pena por el aumentaba y su cerebro se hacía cada vez más pequeñito. Hacía años que ya había aprendido a ignorar las palabras para que no me hicieran daño.

Miró a su alrededor buscando algo. ¿Qué hacía? Cogió mi móvil de la mesa, que debió de ser lo primero que encontró a su alcance, y lo tiró contra el suelo con rabia haciendo que la tapa de la batería y la batería salieran disparadas en otra dirección.

Se acercó más a mí y el olor a alcohol se hizo cada vez peor. Me recordaba a cuando era pequeña y como todos los niños me caía y me limpiaban las heridas.

- Solo eres una zorra.- Me agarró con fuerza y firmeza el rostro con una de sus sucias manos.- Una puta zorra.- Repitió con desprecio un poco más bajo que antes mirándome directamente a los ojos

No conseguí sostenerle la mirada ni unos segundos. Era fuerte pero no tanto y sus palabras esta vez sí que me habían heriido. Bajé la mirada hacia el suelo y el liberó mi cara de su agarre, solo para darme una fuerte bofetada después y marcharse dando un portazo y gritando cosas que no entendía, y la verdad es que prefería no hacerlo.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente y no pude contener las lágrimas por más tiempo. Me ardía la mejilla pero eso no era lo que más me dolía...

Me agaché para recoger el móvil y las piezas sueltas que estaban por el suelo mientas las lágrimas se desbordaban de mis ojos y caían libremente por mis mejillas. Intentaba reprimir los sollozos pero no lo conseguía con todos.

Dejé el móvil de nuevo en la mesa y llena de impotencia y dolor abrí el armario en busca de cualquier cosa para ponerme. Un vestido de noche no era lo mejor para ir por la calle un domingo al mediodía sin llamar la atención.

Cogí unos vaqueros pitillo oscuros y la primera camiseta que vi y me cambié de ropa.


	6. Chapter 6

Salí de casa intentando encender el móvil, con los cascos en las orejas con la música sonando a todo volumen y sin saber a dónde iba a ir. Las lágrimas continuaban cayendo y yo no conseguía hacer nada para que pararan. No quería estar con nadie conocido ahora porque eso sería preocuparlo con mis problemas y eso lo debía evitar sobre cualquier cosa.

Seguí caminando e intentando dejar la mente en blanco y llegué hasta un pequeño y solitario parque; no estaba muy lejos de mi casa. Éste era el lugar perfecto para estar en estos momentos, tendría que agradecerle a mi subconsciente que me hubiera traído aquí.

Me senté en uno de los bancos en los que daba el sol y cerré los ojos con fuerza al mismo tiempo que inspiraba lentamente. Era una técnica de relajación que enseñaban a los niños en el colegio en clase de gimnasia, o al menos a mí me la habían enseñado.

Después de unos minutos sin conseguir calmarme demasiado y con los ojos todavía cerrados pude sentir como alguien se sentaba a mi lado porque el banco se movió ligeramente. No lo escuché, la música seguía a todo volumen en mis oidos y tampoco miré para ver quíen era, me daba exactamente igual y mucho más si era un pesado, tal vez así se diera por enterado de que no quería compañía.

Alguien me quitó el casco derecho y escuché su voz susurrándome a la vez que sus labios rozaban mi piel, algo mezclada con la música que todavía escuchaba por el otro casco.

-Hola, preciosa. Casi no te reconozco al verte tan... vestida y eso.

Abrí los ojos pero fijé la mirada en el banco que había en frente. No quería mirarlo porque sabía que entonces me quedaría como una estúpida colgada de sus ojos.

- Vete a la mierda.- Solté del golpe y con voz seria, sin pensarlo. Creo que a mí me sorprendió bastante más que a él escucharme decir eso en este momento.

Pude ver, más o menos porque no lo estaba mirando directamente, como al principio hizo una extraña mueca con la boca, que en otra situación me hubiera hecho reir, como si mis palabras le hubieran ofendido pero al parecer enseguida encontró la manera perfecta ed hacerme quedar en ridículo.

- Vaya... ¡Qué cambios de humor! Hacer unas horas no decías lo mismo.- Comentó con ganas de joderme, estaba segura. Podía ver de reojo como estaba jugando con el casco haciéndolo girar en el aire.

- Vete a la mierda otr...- No pude acabar la frase, había cometido la imprudencia de girarme para mirarlo. Me observaba con un magnífica sonrisa y una de sus perfectas cejas arqueadas sobre sus maravillosos ojos.

Sin decir nada más arqueó la otra ceja mirando fijamente a un punto de mi cara.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Exigí saber intentando que parecer borde mientras en realidad estaba un poco asustada por no saber qué era lo que parecía interesarle tanto.

Todavía sin abrir la boca acercó una mano a mi mejilla y con el dorso la acarició suavemente. Ahora frunció el ceño algo confundido mientras presionaba un poco.

- ¡Ay!- Unas pequeñas pero intensas punzadas de dolor aparecieron donde él me estaba tocando.

- Eso no lo he hecho yo, ¿verdad?- El tono de su voz, la expresión de su cara y lo que sus ojos decían... Estaba bastante sorprendido y desconcertado. Debía admitir que si pensaba que realmente lo de la mejilla me lo había hecho él no había ni un pequeño atisbo de arrepentimiento en su cara. Las grandes arrugas de su frente desaparecieron dejando unas pequeñas y finas marcas en su lugar que pronto desaparecerían también. Encogió un poco los hombros y volvió a hacer girar el auricular que estaba entre sus dedos.- No lo recuerdo, y de momento creo que no tengo problemas de memoria.- Esa última parte de la frase, la de la memoria, pareció ser un chiste realmente gracioso para él pues sonrió divertido. Yo no le veía la gracia.

Suspiré mientras me quitaba el cascos que todavía continuaba escupiendo música en mi oído izquierdo y paseé la mirada por el lugar sin en verdad ver nada. Notaba la mirada de Damon clavada sobre mí con mucha atención al mismo tiempo que mi pie, que parecía tener un cerebro independiente y pensar por sí mismo, no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro con nerviosismo e én me fijé en su ropa, era igual de oscura que la noche anterior: camiseta negra de cuello redondo y un vaquero de color oscuro.

- ¿Qué?- Le pregunté con impaciencia, ya un poco hartita, al darme cuenta de que por mucho que yo mirara para otro lado él no me quitaba los ojos de encima. Puso los ojos en blanco dándole un mínimo respiro a mi corazón que se sentía atacado cada vez que mis ojos entraban en contacto con el azul de los suyos.

Antes de responderme se apomodó en el banco. Se giró hacia mí apoyando un codo en el respaldo del banco y doblando una pierna para subirla al banco y meterla, por la altura del tobillo, debajo de la otra. Mientras hablaba su mirada estaba cargada de lo que yo interpretaba como superioridad.

- Cuando dije si te lo había hecho yo en realidad era una manera de preguntarte quíen te lo había hecho.- Cada vez que abría la boca me daba la impresión de que no le importaba nada ni nadie, eso era lo que sus palabras y el tono que utilizaba me transmitían. Pensé en lo que había ocurrido hacía, como mucho, media hora en casa... y tuve claro que no se lo iba a contar. Loa cababa de conocer y era un lunático que se las había apañado para hacerme creer que era un vampiro... ¿Y yo le iba a confíar mis problemas a él? Esto me había pasado más veces: me peleaba con mi padre, me iba de casa durante unas horas y después volvía como si nada hubiera pasado aunque hoy era distinto. Sentía ganas de desaparecer, de poder dejarlo todo atrás pero nunca tendría el valor suficiente para eso.

Noté como Damon volvía a acariciar mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano, pero esta vez no para tocar las magulladuras de mi cara. No me había dado cuenta de que las lárgimas volvían a correr libremente por mis mejillas.


End file.
